Operation: DELIGHT
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Part 1 of a 4-part one-shot series. Father decides to tell the Delightful Children From Down the Lane something he should have told them a long time ago. Delightfulized Enemies Look Into Grand History Tonight


Now loading...Kids Next Door mission...Operation: D.E.L.I.G.H.T.

Delightfulized

Enemies

Look

Into

Grand

History

Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own KND as much as I want to.

* * *

It was the afternoon at the Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane, and its inhabitants nervously paced the foyer, hands clasped behind their backs. The Delightful Children From Down the Lane had recently been called in to speak with Father, which shocked them. Father _never_ wished to speak with them privately unless it was of utmost importance.

Finally, the shadow-suited man entered the room and took a seat on the sofa. The Delightful Children nervously started to twiddle their thumbs.

"You...wanted to speak with us, Father?" they asked in a nervous chorus, a talent they had performed absentmindedly for three and a half years. For reasons nobody could identify, the Delightful Children had always spoken and moved in perfect synchronization with one another. Very rarely did they ever separate.

"Take a seat, my Delightful Children," Father said, motioning for the cluster of ten-year-olds to take a seat. Once they had done so and gotten comfortable, Father spoke. "Children, who you think you are and who you actually are are two different things. You aren't who you once thought you were."

The Delightful Children were taken aback by this. "B-But Father, that's impossible! We've been the Delightful Children as long as we can remember!" they yelled in disbelief.

Father frowned. He had a feeling it wouldn't be this easy. "Children, what do you remember of the incident when Grandfather returned to power?" he asked them, throwing the children for a loop.

The Delightful Children closed their eyes, desperately trying to remember. "...We were trying to blast Nigel and Monty, and Monty blasted us with...some kind of energy beam," they said quietly, opening their emotionless icy-blue eyes. "Anything after that until pummeling Nigel in Moonbase was a blur."

Father nodded. "I see..." He took his pipe out of his mouth. "Children, all five of you used to be Kids Next Door operatives."

"Th-that's preposterous, Father!" the Delightful Children yelled, standing up in surprise.

"But it's true," Father said, and he placed a DVD in his laptop and played it. The DVD was courtesy of Numbuh 1 (real name Nigel Uno), footage of the time when Grandfather had risen back to full power. The DVD started to play, and the Delightful Children watched intently as Nigel fought off the Senior Citi-zombified members of Sector V alongside five kids who looked suspiciously like themselves.

" _Hey, Tapioca Tush!_ " yelled a tall, brown-haired boy as he threw a KND S.P.E.A.R. (Solid Pointed Erased Attaches Redwood) at the crazed Numbuh 2 (real name Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.); the S.P.E.A.R. hit him square in the face. " _Catch!_ " Hoagie staggered backward and rammed into a supply closet that held a collection of modified Birthday Suits, one of which fell on him as he passed out with a groan.

" _Thanks, David! I dunno what I'd do without you guys!_ " Nigel said gratefully as he returned to typing the 5,000-digit coordinate code into the computer.

Then the Delightful Children saw something strange happen: David's teammates were being dragged to him by an invisible force! " _Well, you might wanna figure that out,_ " the tall brunette exclaimed in panic as he watched his team get dragged to him, " _because we're transforming back!_ "

Nigel whipped around in shock at this. " _WHAT?!_ " he yelled as David's beret ad seemingly strip of ammunition vanished into thin air. The three boys and two girls grabbed their heads in pain as their clothing began to flicker between samurai uniforms and spiffy school uniforms; it was then that the Delightful Children realized that what they presumed was Sector Z was quickly transforming back into them! Desperately, the operatives yelled out a synchronized plea to Nigel, their voices slowly dripping more and more into monotone: " _Tell-ahh-the Kids Next Door that we miss them!_ "

And suddenly, _miraculously_ , their clothing stopped flickering. Their outfits now remained the spiffy blue suits and tidy white dresses, and they screamed as the transformation back reached totality.

Father shut off the DVD and turned to face his children. "So there you have it. Your original selves. Your KND side."

The Delightful Children felt dizzy and disoriented. "No...this isn't right..." they kept muttering to themselves. Their heads were swimming with synchronized thoughts, making them feel even more discombobulated than before. The Delightful Children vigorously shook their heads and almost toppled, but Father was able to catch and steady them before they could fall. Then Father noticed something...off about Lenny, to say the least. He had taken off his helmet during the security footage and was now breathing heavier than his brothers and sisters. His face was also flushed bright red.

Father frowned again behind his suit and gently separated Lenny from the others, placing both hands on his shoulders as he continued to breathe heavily. "Lenny, what's the matter?" he asked as the boy grabbed his head in pain.

"I-I have no idea..." Lenny stammered in response, going pale in Father's shadowy digits. Father could only watch as the boy's eyes started to flutter, then he fainted into Father's arms.

Father mentally panicked but managed to keep his cool. Gently lifting Lenny in his arms he turned to the Delightful Children. "Children, contact the hospital. We might have an illness on our hands."

* * *

Father nervously paced the hospital lobby, his Delightful Children sitting on chairs in the same room. It had been two hours since they had brought Lenny to the hospital, and they still hadn't gotten any results.

Finally the nurse came out of an operating room, but her expression was grim. "Father...Lenny's fallen comatose."

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be part one of a four-part one-shot series. Peace out, earthlings!**

 **-VideoGamer13**


End file.
